Pluto's Reincarnation
by Ebil Chopsticks is now KouhiiTenshi check new account
Summary: Tamaku is a normal newbie. Well...not if you count the fact he's being stalked by a crazy girl calling him her oniichan, and the fact the his PC looks nothing like the one he chose...T for Lauguage later on and some suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

**Pluto's Reincarnation**

By: Ebil Chopsticks

A/N: Yeah yeah. I made a new fic. No one liked my old one. grump grump Or at least, if someone did, they sure didn't show it. Erm, this fic may twist some things in the .hack world that might/might not be talked about or disproved. Please don't sue me! Also, I will end up putting up another fic later, called hackMUTE. It'll be about a hacked, stuck in the game character that has real communication disorders and a not-really-her-daddy complex. What can I say? I come up with crazy ideas sometimes. Well anyway, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack, a car, a skimpy outfit, 20$, or a lemonaid making factory.I do, however, own Pluto, Tamaku, this story, a pair of shoes, a shrimp ramen cup, 11$ and the ingrediants to make lemonaid. I am not liable for any side effects or damages cause by this story, including splurging on .hack merchandise, caffination, broken glass due to you being so hyper you run into it, bleeding from mouth/eyes/ears, or insanity. Contains 2 juice.

Chapter 1: Kiss of Death

Have you ever wondered how Pluto's Kiss came about? No not the virus itself…the name. It seems like an odd name for a deadly virus, once you think about it. Pluto's kiss…aren't kisses supposed to be good? A sign of affection? Trashing someone's data doesn't seem like it'd be a way to say "I love you." That's what that (now dead) 10-year-old kid thought. You know the one that made the virus?

It happened like this… He once was a part of a family. One with 2 kids and 1 parent. Yes, I said 2. There was him, and a girl, Fayre. But that's not what anyone called her. Oh no, if you called her her REAL name she'd throw a fit. She insisted to be called Pluto.

Pluto was the oldest by a year, though she acted like the youngest. Her hair was a stunning dark-purple-ish color due to hair dye, and she had wonderful ice-blue eyes. She was beautiful in very way, except maybe her lack of breasts, but only OLDER guys would want that, and she was only 10 when it happened…

She died from a mysterious flu-like virus. Suddenly. There where no symptoms until 10 minutes before she died, and it happened so fast, they had no time to think or cry until she was gone. Then their house nearly exploded due to massive amounts of tears.

The kid decided he needed to vent, somehow. He already was good as programming. Very good, better then most adults. So he programmed a replacement for his sister: a near AI person, which he named plutosrebirth.exe, or Pluto. It looked like his sister, only older. And, he made a "shell" character he hand controlled. So he could talk to his sister through that older shell character. They could play and everything. It was wonderful until…Christmas came

He had been in his room all year except for a bathroom breaks, and now it was time for Christmas carols and presents. As much as he struggled to go out for the festivities, he was dragged out.

Pluto was left all alone for a long time. She panicked. She had never not been without her brother talking to her for more than 1-3 minutes. And then, plutorebirth.exe glitched. It sent a virus file to EVERY computer in the world. And before it attacked, a little pop-up appeared on all screens, even if it was off, and it said:

"PLUTOSKISS.EXE INITIATE. message: pluto gives you a kiss "

Then your computer screen would simply shut off and not come back on no matter how hard you tried, in till it stopped 75 minutes later.

You know the rest. The backtracked the virus, blah blah, found the kid, blah blah, gave the kid the death penalty, yadda yadda yadda.

But did you know? There's a rumor that plutosrebirth.exe still exists, sleeping somewhere in the first ALTIMIT OS ever made. And guess what else? There's also rumor its data is connected to…

The World.

It seemed like it would be a wonderful day to play The World, an extremely popular MMORPG (Massive Multi-player Online Role Playing Game.) It was rainy and glum outside on a Saturday even! But in the game it'd be bright and as sunny as it can be, and, lots of people would be on. And to a certain 16-year old living in Tokyo, it was also a wonderful day to start playing the game as well.

He had just got it for his birthday on Wednesday, but couldn't start during the week because he had a report due Friday. But now was perfect. Slipping on the headset and inserting the software, excitement coursed through him. He had heard so much about the game from his classmates! Maybe he'd see some of them in the game. He then picked out his character design. He decided on being a Heavy Blade, one with no top, but some army-green pants with a simple gold crosshatch design on the sides. A belt-like strap that went over his chest held it up. He smiled. It looked good! He finalized some details (blue eyes, black hair, tanned skin) and then verified that he wanted to look like that. Then he put in a username, Tamaku. Hitting enter, the hair stood up on the back of neck as he logged in for the first time.

It was like a dark tunnel he was falling through in slow-mo. Suddenly he saw something. Something blue. He picked it up and everything went black.

When Tamaku woke up the first thing he saw was a azure sky, clouds floating in it. The first thing he heard was a Gaelic tune playing slowly. And the first thing he felt was…his sweaty hands on the controller in real life. It wasn't real, was it? He stood up gently and looked down at himself. Then he noticed—he didn't get the outfit he chose. He was wearing a leather sleeveless over a white long sleeve shirt. The overshirt had gold circular markings along the side, and there were obvious cuts in the undershirt. His pants had become olive green with the same gold circular markings on it, only this time more prominent. It was ripped at the bottom as well. His shoes where normal brown shoes. It looked NOTHING like the character he picked. Looking in the shop window, he noticed his face looked nothing like what he selected either. He looked about 16, when he wanted to look 18. He had light brown hair, not the black he selected, and his eyes where not blue but a vibrant emerald-green.

And that was only the beginning of his confusion.

"ONII-CHAN!" A voice yelled. Even in the game, it was VERY loud. "OOONNNNIII-CHHHHAAAN!" The voice repeated, even louder. It was obviously female. Age 17 probably. And it seemed to be getting closer. And closer. And closer until…

TACKLE! Tamaku was smashed to the ground, being held there by a person. He looked up to see a female, looking 17 years of age. She had cropped purple hair that was curled a bit at the bottom, curling at about her chin. Icy blue orbs glittered extravagantly, giving him a look of relief, pride, and happiness. She was scantily dressed, her top a bra-shaped blue metal thing that only was 3 inches long, a swirling motif in shiny dark purple near the sides. And her skirt—it was only to her upper thigh, but luckily covered everything important. It was like her top, only (importantly) longer and was a midnight blue with a light purple shiny swirl on it, witch was longer and plastered along the bottom edge too. Her boots where a shiny black with a reversed swirly thing on the other side. To top it off, she carried a shiny white staff with a floating sphere in it, and had a blue circle on it.

"Oh Onii-chan! I'm so glad I found you!" The girl said, wrapping her arms around Tamaku. He sighed. "Erm, look lady. I'm afraid you're mistaken, I'm not your brother." He said, trying to be polite. The girl just giggled. "Don't be silly, onii-chan. You can't fool me, I know it's you!" "Really, I'm not your brother." He said. "I don't have any siblings." The girl blinked, then looked back at him, then giggled. "Ooh, I get it, you're ROLEPLAYING! I understand! Let me try!" she said, then thought for a moment. "Hello, Tamaku." Her mock-serious voice was killing him. "How did you know my name?" he asked. She looked at him like he was asking what 2+2 was because he always wondered about that. "Silly, I knew that since I was one—I mean, I'm not sure." She suppressed a giggle. Tamaku had a headache by now. A BAD one. "If you know my name, you should tell me yours." He said. She looked at him and showed her smile.

"My name's Pluto!" she said, perky. Tamaku looked at her for a second, then finally smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Pluto."

"What are you talking about, onii-chan! We knew each other since you were a baaabby!" "I'm not your Onii-chan!"

Chapter 1 end.

A/n: Alright! That was hyperactive! LIKE ME! Even while not on a sugar-rush! In case you were wondering, onii-chan is Japanese for "brother."

_Chapter Preview: After a while of provoking, Pluto convinces Tamaku to form a party with her. On their first battle in The World, they nearly lose, but a strong PC beats the monster for them! Who is this player, and he seems to know Tamaku as well…why? Find out in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pluto's Reincarnation**

By Ebil Chopsticks

A/N: Well now it's the second chapter! (yeah, I'm fast…) I do realize know a few more people liked my story and and didn't even know it…I didn't know there was a way to see how many(if any) people faved your story until I misclicked and went there! One person had faved it, two had it on alert. Idiotic me not knowing! I will countinue hackCONNECTION still, as well as this. But right now I need a bit more time to finish chap. 4. of connection because I need to write it and I don't feel like it. Now on another note! I read over the last chapter I notice so many errors it's not funny! I'll try to edit them if I can; I think it's impossible though. Anyway, onto the next chapter! A note about Pluto's top (that sounds wrong):I think I forgot to say it only has one strap, similar to Rena/Blackrose's (depends if you know the game or legend of the twilight better.) Also…I said 3 inches but the length is probably at least an inch shorter. I wrote chap. 1 while I was sick; there are inconsistencies that I'll try to fix. On topic…it shows a lot but luckily not the important stuff. (Why this is explained in WAY later chapters.) This will be touched on (my friend who's reading this over my shoulder is saying that sounds wrong, the pervert) in this chapter. Also, her skirt is made of cloth, a heavy one at that. I forgot to say that…well anyway enjoy!

Tamaku walked through town, Pluto fallowing him and jabbering on. He could almost _swear _he heard the word penguins in there. And cheese sticks. What kind of lunatic was he dealing with? He had no clue.

"Soo onii-chan!" she said, poking him on the shoulder. "Did you get any of that?" Tamaku blinked, then looked back at her annoyed. "No I didn't, and I told you aren't my sister." "Well anyway onii-chan, I wanted to know if we could form a party!" she said, her eyes closed in an infinite glee, like she knew Tamaku would say yes. "Why would I do that!" he said, shouting to get the point through her tick, violet-topped cranium. And she just kept on smiling. "'Cuz brothers and sisters should stick together! And 'cuz I'm a Wavemaster, witch means I can do spelly-wells with my stick!" She spun her staff to the side, hitting quite a few.

Tamaku sighed. "Well the first one's definitely not anything I'd agree too, but the second one damn well is. " he said, then sighed again. "Fiine. We'll form a party. " He said, and scrolled through and gave Pluto his member address. Now when it comes up, select 'Invite to Party'." Pluto gave her the look of a bubbly new cadet complete with her salute, then selected it. Something popped up on Tamaku's screen. "You have been invited to Pluto's party!" He hit the yes button. Pluto's health gauge popped up beside his on his screen.

"YAY!" she screamed, attracting more attention to herself. Not that she really needed it. She flung her arms around him, and 20 more sets of eyes were on them. Tamaku pushed her off. "Uh, Pluto…shouldn't we start to head to the fields? To train?" Pluto gave him a blank look for a second, then it seemed to click into place for her and she smiled. "Ok!" she ran off. "Wait! You forgot to save! And get items!" Tamaku said. Even as a fresh-faced newbie he knew what to do. His friends told him a lot before he started. It would be rude if they didn't, the way the talked. It was The World this The World that. He wondered if he'd see them. He walked the other way, to get items. Pluto realized she was alone, and ran after him.

10 minutes later… Pluto and Tamaku walked to the Chaos Gate with considerably lighter pockets and saved PCs. They seemed ready. Tamaku warped them to the field, with much protest from Pluto, to the newbie field.

Area: Delta, Busting Passed Over Aqua Field

The field was quiet as they appeared in a halo of golden light. Glowing portals dotted the field, their light brightening the otherwise dull field. Pluto looked at them quizzically. Tamaku walked over near one. "What are you doing, onii-chan?" Pluto asked. Tamaku turned around and gave her a 'duh!' look. "Activating the portal. Monsters'll come out if I do. That's how you level up." He explained. Pluto nodded to show she understood, then ran up to him.

She grabbed his arm for comfort as they approached. Tamaku looked back at her. "Stop clinging," he said, "It's annoying." Pluto stopped this halfheartedly. As they got close, music blared over the speakers, indicating the battle had started. Pluto screamed and sunk behind Tamaku. He just sighed and hit the monsters with his dagger-like blades. He looked back at Pluto while holding his weapons in defensive mode against the goblin. "Pluto!" he called, fighting off the goblin. The Wavemaster was running away from a few others. "Use your staff!" Pluto looked at her staff. "Oh Yeah!" She put up her staff dramatically, looking like she was going to kill it—and then she hit them with it. Tamaku sweatdropped and sighed. "Idiot." He whispered, then returned to fighting the monster. Meanwhile, Pluto ran out of range of the battle—but in turn activated a different portal! A moth-like monster and some sword things. Pluto freaked out and ran the other way. Now they had to fight 6 monsters, and Pluto was absolutely useless, hitting the monsters with her staff in a stupid and vain attempt to kill them. Tamaku panicked, his attacks missing the goblin every time. He too decided to run. Now they looked like two blithering idiots. Then came an outside voice.

"Need any help?" it said. Then a person entered combat. With his blade, he quickly killed the 5 smaller monsters. Then he killed the moth a bit slower, as he way toying with it. It still was fast. "Wow!" came Pluto's amazed voice soft from behind him. And wow it was! So quickly and skilledly.

At the end of the battle, he came up to Tamaku. Pluto was peeking out from behind a field element. "Hello n00b! What where you doing with two activated portals! Don't you know that's fucking dangerous?" The mysterious man asked. His sleeveless scaled armor gleamed in the sunlight. His pants held reference to the gleaming top with a few scales on its navy surface. His skin was heavily tanned, maybe to show off his dark dark brown hair in a wolf cut. His eyes gleamed a blue color. He looked really powerful, with a muscled 19-year-old frame. "It wasn't my fault." Tamaku explained. "My teammate—wherever that wavemaster went—is about as useful as a stick. " The man looked at him. "Really? What's she do, try to attack the bitches with Repth?" "Even worse. She hit them with her staff." "What a fucking idiot!" he laughed. Tamaku looked at him hard. "I've heard your voice before…do I know you?" The man looked at him and cocked his head. "I don't think so. I'm Kazuno, the Divine Wind." Then it clicked into place. "I'm Tamaku. And if I can find her…" he said, then ran off and dragged Pluto out from behind the field element. "This is my party member, Pluto."

Kuzuno's eyes widened as he saw her. Pluto walked up to him. "H-Hello." She said shakily. His battle had made her think he might hurt her with that giant sword. He grabbed her hand. "Oh, such a wonderful lady! I am Kazuno if you didn't know, and it is a pleasure to meet you!" He said fluidly. For once, not a curse left his lips. "Your outfit! I love it! Your whole PC is beautiful!" Tamaku smiled. "Nice to see you, Kazune-kun. " Kazuno looked over at him. "Hey, how do you know my name!" he exclaimed. Tamaku rolled his eyes. "It's me, Taku. Taku Nimashiko. Your friend?" Kazuno's eyes widened again. "You play The World?" Tamaku rolled his eyes again. "I told you Wednesday I got the game for my birthday and that I'd play on Saturday." Kazuno hit his forehead. "I forgot." He said, and they both sweatdropped. Pluto looked at the two, not knowing what they where talking about. "Can I join your guys' party? You n00blets certainly need some help." He said calmly. Tamaku tried no to take offence at the n00blet part. "Sure! I don't care. Do you, Pluto?" he said, and looked at her. "Huh?" she said, she hadn't been paying attention. "Whatever, sure. I don't care, onii-chan." Tamaku sweatdropped. "I'm not your onii-chan, Stop calling me that!" "But onii-chan, it's trooo!" "What are you guys fucking talking about!"

Later, in town, the party was talking. "Well anyway guys, I gotta go. My bastards of parents are calling me for dinner." Kazuno said. "Bye!" The two waved at him and then he logged out. "I better go as well, Pluto. I gotta go eat too." Tamaku said to Pluto. She looked down, sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him. "I don't want onii-chan to go." "But I have to." He explained. A pause. Then her eyes came up in a smile. "No you don't!" Tamaku looked at her funny. "Yes I do." "I guess you do…but bad things happen when I'm lonely…" She said in a melancholy way, her eyes ground-bound again. "Huh?" he asked, but then looked away. "I can't talk to you Pluto, I have to log out." "Ok…" she said, then walked up to the portal. "I'm going to go look around in the other root towns. See you tomorrow." She said, then gated out via the Chaos Gate. Then Tamaku tried to log out.

And he couldn't.

A/N: Dun Dun duuuuun! Cliffhangers! P I know, I know, lots of fics have people stuck in the game, but this will be explained in later chapters—and it isn't due to the usual reasons! Review pwease!

_In the next chapter! Tamaku finds he can't log out, and that he can know feel, taste, and smell in The World. He finds Pluto in a different root town, and they talk and wonder until a nocturnal PC sheds a little light. Is this the cause? Who is this person? Why is Pluto so scared of her? Find out!_


End file.
